This invention relates in general to endosteal implants, and more particularly to an endosteal implant, and the method for performing the implantation thereof, which promotes rapid and complete securing of the implant to bone tissue.
Endosteal implants are commonly used in the fields of dentistry and orthopedics, for example. In dentistry, the implants are typically used as bases for artificial dentures or supports for bridge work; while in orthopedics, they are used in artificial joint replacement or reduction of severe fractures. The implants are made from a material which is not subject to adverse chemical reaction within the implant site. For example, the implant material may be a metal such as titanium, an alloy of titanium, or an alloy of steel or chrome.
The implant, no matter what the material, must be treated to assure proper securing to the bone tissue so as to be capable of functioning according to its particular end purpose. With titanium implants, these implants are subjected to glow discharge cleaning. Glow discharge cleaning not only removes impurities from the surface of the implant, but also imparts a charge thereto. This surface charge improves cellular adhesion of the surrounding bone tissue to the implant. The improved cellular adhesion is primarily a result of reduced critical surface tension which enables a high degree of spreading and surface wetting by the body fluids surrounding the implant site over the implant. The body fluids promote formation of titanium oxide at the bone tissue/implant interface which effects securing of the implant to the bone tissue. However, even with the improved cellular adhesion provided by glow discharge cleaned titanium implants, the time required for adequate securing of implant to the bone tissue is in excess of six months.